


Nightmare

by sinsajo



Category: Tribe Twelve, TribeTwelve
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, mad wicked cute cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo wakes from a horrible nightmare. Good thing Noah is there to make sure his cousin is alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First work I'm posting here! Enjoy.

His body jolted violently as his nightmare became too real, the sudden movement and the terror waking him up on a snap.

 

Darkness was all he could see as soon as his eyes shot open, and disorientation made his stomach tighten painfully over itself. His chest expanded for air erratically at the rhythm of his frantic heartbeat, not nearly enough oxygen entering his exhausted lungs. He tried to keep his eyes wide open, waiting for the haze to pass, waiting for his nightmare to stop showing itself in front of his eyes when he blinked.

 

"Stop…" His voice was barely audible over his own panting as he tried to sit up with his elbows, and as soon as he did, he felt the soft trickle of tears start to run down his face. "…God." He shook his head and let his eyes close now, starting to remember where he was, why he was there, and started to realize that it had all been a bad dream.

 

"M-Milo?" He jumped as he heard the drowsy voice beside him, startling him for a second. "Everything okay, man?" Milo breathed out a long sigh, and turned his head slightly towards the voice, not letting him see his face.

 

"Y-yeah…" He gasped, noticing the uncomfortable, sand-like dryness in his throat. "Yeah." He tried again, clearing his throat, and nodded nervously. It had been one of the worst nightmares yet. He prayed for it to never invade his dreams ever again.

 

He felt Noah sitting up on the bed, probably concerned at this point.

 

"You sure?" He sounded wide awake now, all traces of sleep gone from his voice. Milo nodded a few more times, lifting his hands to his face to dry off his own tears, sniffling strongly, completely failing to support his own statement. "Fuck, man…" He could almost feel Noah’s stare burn into him, filled with pity. "It’s okay, come on." A firm hand squeezed his shoulder, his thumb rubbing on the bone soothingly, over his shirt. "… You’re shaking." He observed quietly. His hand left his shoulder to rub circles over his back instead.

 

"It’s cold." He responded, his voice cracking pathetically as an excuse. Noah didn’t reply to that. Instead, he leaned over the bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues to hand them over to Milo. His cousin took them with a shaky hand and blew his nose a few times as Noah went back to rubbing his back.

 

After a few minutes his breathing had almost recovered a regular rhythm, and the annoying trembling was coming to a stop, as well as his tears. They were in silence for a while, the sound of their breathing and the creaking of cold wood being the only immediate noises they could pick up.

 

Milo threw his tissues to the floor, feeling silly for putting up such an act just because of a dream. At least the monster didn’t seem as immediately real anymore.

 

"You’re picking that up tomorrow." He scolded as a joke, pointing at the humid, used tissues, and making Milo chuckle noisily and shake his head amused. He gave one more sniffle.

 

"thanks" He said sarcastically, smiling, making Noah smile in return, and felt a warm sense of relief as the cold fear finally lifted off his body completely, for now. Noah turned his face to his alarm clock.

 

"…It’s almost 4 AM. You wanna go back to sleep?" Noah crunched his eyebrows as he spoke, feeling heavily sleepy after seeing the time. Milo hesitated before nodding, but his eyes were stinging and his head felt light, and he had to catch a plane in the morning.

 

"Okay." The bed creaked under their shifting weight as they got comfortable again, and Milo pulled the covers up to his ears, facing away from Noah. He lifted his knees to his chest to ease the cold, and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply a few times before Noah spoke again.

 

"Don’t you wanna cuddle?" Milo opened his eyes again to the wall, and furrowed his brow to himself.

 

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at Noah.

 

"Come on, like old times" He insisted, smiling widely. Old times. He tried to remember the last time he cuddled with his cousin, and was almost sure it was back when they were kids and Grandpa Karl had thought it was a great idea to scare his grandchildren with ghost stories after dark. That seemed like ages ago. He didn’t get a chance to reply before Noah decided for both of them and snuggled closer, wrapping an arm lazily over Milo’s frame.

 

"Okay." He spoke up anyways, turning away from Noah again, feeling his cousin squeezing his hug tighter before staying still, with his nose almost buried in his loose, dark hair.

 

"You’re never too old for cuddles" He joked, already half asleep. Milo snorted mockingly, and rolled his eyes even when Noah couldn’t see him. But he felt good. Feeling Noah right there, so close, made him feel much safer than he could remember feeling in a while. The steady and warm breathing in his hair reminding him that he was not alone. And the strong, warm grip over him tricking his brain into believing that no one would harm him. He wondered if that had been Noah’s intention all along.

 

His heavy eyes gave in as he was entertaining the thought, and he fell asleep without noticing. He didn’t have any more nightmares during that rare, peaceful night.


End file.
